


Amok Time s02e01

by sherlocked221



Series: Star Trek Poems [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Leonard share a very intimate moment in Sickbay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amok Time s02e01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingNimoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingNimoy/gifts).



Amok Time

The beds of blue

Our tight shirts too

 

Cast them to the floor

As we lock the door

 

Your blood is green 

And heart pumps keen

 

The best time among the stars

For them, is Pon Farr


End file.
